Seven Minutes in a Closet
by AnotherFanGirl852
Summary: When Otoya and Ren are bored, they plot. They round up their good friends for a friendly game. What is this game? Will their friends be willing to play? Rated T- because of Ren Hijirikawa being his romantic self.
1. Chapter 1: A Game

**This is my first Uta no Prince Sama fanfic. Some of the ****characters may be a little out of characters (sorry about that).**

* * *

A knock on the door. The energetic Otoya leaps up from his seat to go answer the door. There stand his friends, Natsuki, Shou, and Haruka. "Great. Come on in." Otoya greets them with a smile. Everyone comes in the dorm.

"Welcome everyone." Ren welcomes everyone to his dorm. "We are going to play a little game. Let's make a circle on the floor."

Everyone joins Tokiya on the floor, making a circle, except Masato, who stays sitting on his bed. "So in the box is everyone's name. Otoya would you like to explain the game?" Ren leans back and let's Otoya take over.

"The game we are going to play is called seven minutes in heaven." Otoya smile beams.

"What is the point of this?" Tokiya asks as he puts his paper in the box.

"Entertainment." Ren winks at Haruka.

"This is how you play the game," Otoya continues. "someone will pull out a name and that is the person you have to be in the closet for seven minutes. What you guys in there is up to you."

"This is going to be fun." Ren says with a wink to his little lamb.

"Let's play!" Natsuki can't wait to see whom he will get, hoping that it will be his little Shou-chan.

"Wait, most of us are guys." Masato says with discuss.

"That's what is going make this game fun." Ren says cooly

"So everyone will pull out your name. If you get your name you have pick again. And you only have seven minutes in the closet." Otoya informs everyone.

"But," Haruka timid voice catches the attention of the boys. "there is an odd number of us." The boys look around at each other.

"I'm not playing." Masato lies down on his bed.

"Okay. That fixes that. Who is going to pick first?" Natsuki asks.

"I say let Otoya to pick. He did come up with this." Ren looks over to Otoya. No one else has a problem with that.

"Alright then." Otoya puts his hand into the box. The first piece of paper he touches, he grabbed.


	2. Chapter 2: Round 1

**Warning: Yaoi and Ren being his romantic self that he is.  
Don't like don't read simple as that  
For a the pairs I picked at random so there are some interesting pairs.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Otoya looks at the name on the paper. He can feel a blush come across his face. "Ren." Otoya looks up to see Ren with a slight blush across his face too, for being picked first.

"Alright then." Ren stands up. "Let's go."

Otoya stand and follows Ren to the closet. Natsuki follows them to lock the door. "Seven minutes." Natsuki reminds them.

The door closes, leaving them in the dark.

Ren immediately pushes Otoya against the back of the closet. "I have never done this with another guy before. I'm game for trying something new." He didn't get Otoya a chance to respond, Ren pushes his lips against Otoya's. They kiss in the dark. Ren wants to see how far he can get with Otoya. His tongue traces over Otoya's bottom lips. To Ren's surprise Otoya immediately opens his mouth to him. Ren tongues burst into Otoya's mouth playing around.

Something came over Otoya, his tongue pushes Ren's tongue out of his mouth, and he shoves his tongue into Ren's mouth. Ren is a little taken back from the sudden action from Otoya. Ren has never been with someone who would try and take over. Their tongues feel each other's. Ren pulls away, panting. "You are quite good my little puppy."

Ren presses his body into Otoya. Ren's lower half rubs against Otoya. Otoya lets out a moan. _My little puppy?_ Otoya blushes. Ren wants to be in control of what they do. The two boys stay like that for a little bit.

That same thing came over Otoya again, he pushes Ren against the door. They grind each other as they kiss. The door behind Ren opens. The two boys fall to the floor, Otoya on top of Ren. They look up to see a very disgusted Masato. He stalks off.

"Looks like you two had fun." Natsuki say with a grin on his face.

"And we did." Ren smiles at Otoya. Otoya blushes. "How about we join the rest of the group."

Otoya gets off of Ren. Otoya takes his place in between Tokiya and Haruka. Ren sits on the other side of Tokiya.


	3. Chapter 3: Round 2

**I am sorry but this chapter is kind of on the fluffy side. These two people this chapter I didn't know what do. So it ended up as a fluffy conversation.**

* * *

"I want to pick next!" Natsuki throws his hand in the air.

"Then stop waving your hand around and pick already." Shou is annoyed.

Natsuki reaches into the box. He feels around. Natsuki takes one of the papers. "I have Masa-chan."

"What?" Masato sits up on his bed. Masato comes up to the group. He takes the paper from Natsuki. "Ren, you put my name in the box." He crumbles the paper the throws it at Ren.

"You have to. Your name was picked." Ren gives Masato an evil smile. "Now, enough talk. You two get in the closet." Ren stands up and drags Masato to the closet. "Have fun with him." Ren says to Natsuki as he passes him into the closet. Ren closes the door and locks it, leaving Masato and Natsuki in the dark.

Natsuki laughs. Masato looks in the dark. "What is so funny?"

"You. You are cute when you are embarrass."

"Shut up and don't you dare touch me." Masato waits by the door.

Natsuki comes behind Masato and wraps his arms around him. "You know Masa-chan, you are cute. But you will never be as cute as my little Shou-chan." Natsuki whispers in Masato's ear.

"What is wrong you?" Masato pushes Natsuki away.

"I like cute things." Natsuki says with a smile.

"Whatever. Leave me alone." Masato sits down by door. Natsuki sits on the other side of the closet. Masato bangs on the door. "Let me out!" He calls to the others.

"It hasn't been seven minutes." Otoya calls back. "Hang in there."  
Masato hits his head against the door.

"Masato? You don't like me, do you?" Natsuki sounds so sad and pathetic.

"It isn't that I don't like you, it's just I don't like the whole romance thing."

"So, you like me as a friend?"

"Sure."

Natsuki smiles in the dark. Masato gives a slight blush.

The two boys in the dark hears the lock being turn. The door opens. Otoya lets them out of the closet. Masato gets up and stalks to his bed, to sulk. Natsuki sits down behind Shou and wraps his arms around him.

"What did you do to Masato?" Ren watches Masato.

"Nothing." Natsuki says with a smile on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4: Round 3

**Warning: Again it is a little fluffy but not as much as Masato and Natsuki**

* * *

"Who is going next?" Otoya looks at Haruka, Tokiya, and Shou.

"Let the little lamb go next."

"Haruka." Otoya moves the box the closer to Haruka for her to pick which boy she will be with in the closest.

Haruka reaches her hand into the box. Her heart beats in her chest. There is a chance that she would pick Tokiya. She pulls out a piece of paper. She looks at the name. "Me."

"So pick again."

Haruka reaches her hand back in the box. Shou and Tokiya watch her with anticipation. She pulls out a second piece. Haruka's heart stopped, she suddenly couldn't breathe. The boys wait for her to say whom she has. "To-To-Tokiya." Haruka whispers.

A light blush dust Tokiya's face.

"Come on you two. Into the closest you go." Ren pushes the two into the closest. Ren locks the door, leaving Haruka with her biggest crush in the dark.

"To-Tokiya I, um." Haruka tries to say something. Tokiya didn't realize how close they were standing.

"Haruka?" Haruka jumps a little. Tokiya slowly moves his hand to find Haruka's. Tokiya leans closer to Haruka. "Don't tell the headmaster or anyone else." Tokiya whispers into Haruka's ear. "I love you."

Haruka gasp. Her face goes deep red. Tokiya gives Haruka a little kiss on the cheek. "Tokiya." Haruka turns her head to face to Tokiya. Tokiya lips meet Haruka's. Tokiya gives Haruka light kiss on the lips. "Tokiya." Haruka lowers her head so it is resting on Tokiya's chest.

Tokiya wraps his arms around Haruka's waist. He kisses her on the top of the head.

They heard the lock of the door turning. Tokiya pulles away just in time as the door opens.

"I hope you were good to the little lamb."

"Shut up." Tokiya goes back to the circle.

Ren smiles at Haruka. "Enjoined it?" He whispers to her. Ren chuckles. "Come join the rest of us." He holds out his hand to Haruka.


	5. Chapter 5: Round 4

**It is time for Shou to pick a name from the box.  
Warning: Yaoi**

* * *

"So now what? It is Shou-chan's turn and everyone went." Natsuki still has his arms around his little Shou.

"Okay. There are still names in the box for Shou to pick." Otoya checks the box to make sure there are still names for Shou.

"Pick Shou-chan."

"Shut up. I picking." Shou reaches his hand into the box. There is no way to guess who he will have. Everyone's name is in there. Shou pulls out a piece of paper. He unfolds the paper and quickly crumples the paper into a ball. Shou stares at the floor.

"Who did you get Shou-chan?"

"Come on munchkin, who did you get?"

Shou can feel the heat going to face. "Natsuki." Shou mutters.

Natsuki holds Shou tighter and smiles. "Let's go then." Natsuki loosens his grip around Shou as he stands up. Natsuki takes Shou's hand and leads him to the closet.

Ren comes up behind them to close the door. Shou caught the smirk on Ren's face.

As soon as darkness closed around the two boys, Natsuki's arms were around Shou. Natsuki's face snuggles into Shou's neck. Natsuki's breath warms Shou's neck. "Stop it Natsuki."

Natsuki looks at Shou in the dark. "What am I doing?"

"You know."

Natsuki smiles. He gently presses his lips on Shou's neck. Shou sucks in a breath. "Like that?"

"Natsuki get off of me!" The smaller male pushes his friend away. Natsuki lets his arm leave his little Shou. "Wh-why did you do that?"

"What? Kiss you?" Natsuki giggles. "You know that I love small cute things." Natsuki pauses then adds, "You're on top of my list."

Shou's face heats up. He knows that his face is beat red.

Natsuki steps closer. He places his hands on the small waist of his friend and pulls him closer. Natsuki bends his head down to kiss Shou's lips. Shou's raises up on his toes to deepen the kiss a little. Shou can feel Natsuki's lips curve up in a smile.

Light burst into the closet and a laugh from Ren. Shou pushes Natsuki away with a deep blush on his face. Shou leaves the closet only to have Natsuki wrap his around him again.


End file.
